


If We Go Down, We Go Down Together

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Gen, Jack and Rose don't survive, different ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: Rose is unable to break Jack's handcuffs.
Relationships: Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater
Kudos: 7





	If We Go Down, We Go Down Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a what if scenario. I've been looking for a story where Jack and Rose went down with the Titanic, but I've been unable to find such a story, so I've decided to create my own.

Rose's POV:  
"Get out of here, Rose." Jack said, "If you hurry, you might be able to get to a lifeboat." I shake my head in denial, "No, NO! There has to be a way to get you out of here." but he shakes his head, "No, there isn't. He must have taken the key, and the axe couldn't break them, my fate is sealed." I look at him, "If your fate is sealed, then mine will be sealed, too." "WHAT!!" he said, in disbelief, "Rose, you can't stay, you need to get out of here." He said, but I shook my head. "No, I'm not going back to my old life, my life is with you." "But my life will be over in I don't know, about half an hour or so." "Then that is when my life will end, too." He shook his head, I was defiant, "Jack, if I leave now, I will be imprisioned for the rest of my life by Cal and my mother. You, you gave me a purpose in life, you gave me hope, hope that one day I could break my chains, and one day I could live a free life. Well, now I am going to be free, and I leaving with the one person who taught me to fly, you. So I want to thank you Jack, thank you for teaching me how to fly." He was a bit emotional. "Your welcome, Rose. He said, trying to hold back tears, I moved closer to him, the water bitter cold, but I couldn't care in the slightest. I closed the distance between us, and we kissed. After about 90 seconds of passionately making out, we broke for air, the water level rising, now almost to my neck, we only had a few seconds left. "If we go down, we go down together." I thought, as we were plunged into an eternal darkness.


End file.
